User talk:ZooPro
A Personal Welcome Hello ZooPro! It's nice to see someone new around here! I can see that you've been extremely helpful already. Thanks a lot! I'm MontagnaMagica, one of this wiki's administrators. You'll see me editing here, mostly to, either fix a formatting issue, adding info to a lizard's article, or even just adding a new article. I'm also hugely obsessed with roller coasters, but I doubt that you really care about that! :P Once again, welcome! MontagnaMagica|Talk 15:23, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Imports Saw all the imports, I will start cleaning up the turtle ones so as to repair links and remove WP Templates we dont have here. Cheers Faendalimas 03:35, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I am just about to start on that myself I remembered how to export and import cross wiki so started out small with just Australian Reptiles and after we clean them up will move onto american reptiles and so on and so forth. [[User:ZooPro|'Zoo']][[User talk:ZooPro|'Pro']] 03:37, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::ok cool I will clean the turtles just finished Emydura macquarii. Let me know how to do that. Cheers. Faendalimas 03:51, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :::We could always try and use an AutoWiki Browser that would make the edits very very fast and wouldnt take so long to change them all. Ill look into how to use it for this wiki. [[User:ZooPro|'Zoo']][[User talk:ZooPro|'Pro']] 03:52, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::lol you've been busy... another lot eh.. So which Zoo you at in Oz anyways.. I used to be a member of the Reptile TAG. Cheers Faendalimas 09:29, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::Lol yes I have been busy :P, Im currently at Australia Zoo, am thinking of moving down to the Aussie Reptile Park. I bet you had some fun on the Reptile TAG, I know a few still on there like Michael from CTZ. Interesting how the ZAA (ARAZPA) like to change everything every 5 years, we keep losing and gaining TAGs all over the place, Need a lot more species contacts for reptiles in Australia though [[User:ZooPro|'Zoo']][[User talk:ZooPro|'Pro']] 09:32, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ha so you knew my old friend. I wrote some papers with Steve and Terri many years ago on Harriet. Is John Weigal still running ARP? Have been overseas last 3 years, I loose touch. For TAG I was species coordinator for Galaps and wrote the SMP for Alligator Snappers. Many years ago though. Cheers Faendalimas 09:41, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::::HOLY CRIKEY now I know exactly who you are since you mentioned Harriet. John is still running the ARP. Wow species co for the Galaps, I bet you are proud of the newest addition to Dubbo Zoo its the cutest little Galap I have ever seen. [[User:ZooPro|'Zoo']][[User talk:ZooPro|'Pro']] 09:44, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Here you go, one of the papers I did with Steve and Terri, from Reptilia, reprinted on my website. Harriet, The Galapagos Tortoise. Faendalimas 09:50, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: As an aside, would you think I should ask for admin here at all? I dont have the edit count on WP it would not happen, I dont have the time on such a huge site right now. But here I think I may be useful. Faendalimas 09:53, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Wow mate I am in shock, I knew you were an expert with a lot of experience however it didnt click that you are Scott !!! I have read a lot about Harriet and spent hours at a time reading her history and listening to people talk about her. I was fortunate enough to meet her and now I am truly honored to be working with the Scott Thomson....Wow mate an honor. Yes I think you should ask for the Admin bit, ill support that :) [[User:ZooPro|'Zoo']][[User talk:ZooPro|'Pro']] 10:00, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::Lol please dont be in shock, we should chat some time (my skype name is also Faendalimas), I have lots of ideas for this site as well as WP. I enjoy developing ways for people to communicate. Anyway I asked for admin in what I hope is the right place User_talk:Thesaurus_Rex#Admin_2 let me know what you think. Say hi to Kelsie and Wes for me if they are still at Australia Zoo. Cheers Faendalimas 10:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::They are both still here ;) [[User:ZooPro|'Zoo']][[User talk:ZooPro|'Pro']] 12:34, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::::You have me at an advantage now :) You know exactly who I am but all I know is you work at a place I had a lot of dealings with in the past. Send me a pm somehow please, would be great to catch up with people there. Cheers Faendalimas 12:40, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Consensus Hey ZooPro, I posted (kind of) a consensus on the Wiki Discussion forum about copyright images. I posted it before but nobody saw it. I need an opinion on here, thanks. Thesaurus Rex 14:16, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Leaving? Hello ZooPro! I saw your message on Komodo cobra's talk page on the other reptiles wiki. You mentioned having "road blocks with creative differences". What exactly do you mean by that? I really don't want you to leave. You've been extremely helpful, and it was great to have somebody with so much knowledge here to help us out. If you really do want to join the other wiki, here are some important things you should know: The administrators are extremely rude, and unwilling to compromise. They are also know-it-alls, but they have little actual knowledge of the subject of reptiles. Most of them just joined because they wanted to get admin rights (most likely for bragging rights). Please just let me know what the "road block" is and we can compromise. Thank you! MontagnaMagica|Talk 15:39, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Hi MontagnaMagica, the road block I am facing is from what I can see there is 1 user who wishes to have total control over the wikia and has a series of set views and beliefs, some of them are against the law (in respect to copyright). A wikia is not meant to be a hierachy it is a collaberation, Admins should have no more authority then any other editor and everyones views should be heard, my view at the moment is everyone likes to use the title Administrator in most of the userspace, even in welcoming new editors and on the main page it refers to admins as being experts and "senior". This really is not the way to present a welcoming image. I am not really sure on what is hoped to be achieved by the project in respect to the MOS, I have seen no discussion on how it should be or what it really is, from what i can gather 1 user has decided "This is how I want it to look and this is how its gunna look". Thats not really the best attitude to have. I am not here to take part in any wars, In fact I would suggest merging that other wikia with our (Given our now extensive articles and setup) We have a long long way to go in creating this wikia, Policys needs to be developed consensus needs to be gained and guidelines need to be written. I am happy to stay and help however in a project like this there needs to be a group of editors deciding by majority how the project needs to run, not one editor dictating and everyone following. I am going to assume that Thesauras Rex is a younger contributer who wished to mould and create the perfect wikia, however in order to do that we must look at how others have achieved this and copy (then modify) that. [[User:ZooPro|'Zoo']][[User talk:ZooPro|'Pro']] 02:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Have to say I support ZooPro on this. I have known him for some time and we have had to help each other in the past. I think he is always fair and even handed and understands the concept of creating wiki's better than many I know. Wiki's are designed to be collaborative projects by their very nature. We should be discussing and collaborating on things such as the MoS and it should be developed continuously. As an Admin I will support the MoS but I also support it being developed and discussed. Cheers, Faendalimas talk 03:20, August 4, 2011 (UTC) So what exactly are you in disagreement about. We can make a forum post and vote on any issues there. I wasn't aware that there was a major disagreement. Sorry about that! MontagnaMagica|Talk 03:51, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :It seems Montagna has already made a forum post that deals with the MoS. Please don't hesitate to tell us if anything seems amiss; we're all ears! As for the copying, I am already doing that. So far, I've made a Vital articles page; I hope this should help a bit. As for the being "senior" bit, I'm not sure where you see that exactly. If I do find it, rest assured it will be deleted. I really don't want this to be a hierarchy like you said; I think it would be great if we all did this together. :So like I said before, please let us know if anything needs changed, and we'll do what's in our power to change it. We really appreciate your help on this wiki! Thesaurus Rex 14:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Heya to put my hand up for bureaucrat would you like me to use the rfa template and modify it accordingly? Or are you developing one for this as well. Let me know. As an aside I have linked Reptipedia to my Facebook page which will give it some advertising among herpetologists, since many of my Facebook friends are fellow herpetologists. Cheers, Faendalimas talk 07:15, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :Way ahead of you mate, have already nominated you ;) [[User:ZooPro|'Zoo']][[User talk:ZooPro|'Pro']] 07:16, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :: Awsome will deal with that. BTW link to my facebook is: http://www.facebook.com/ScottAThomson?ref=tn_tnmn Faendalimas talk 07:18, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks a bunch for that, Faendalimas! Thesaurus Rex [[User talk:Thesaurus Rex|'talk']] 07:32, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :::: If any users here want to add me on facebook, if you use it, please feel free to do so. Cheers, Faendalimas talk 07:53, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Rights - Activity I request a demotion, I really cannot come here everyday and edit, I am not devoted to reptiles as much as other people. I will still edit once in a while. I only started to edit on a Reptiles Wiki because my friend was there. So farewell. Please just remove my rollback rights, because I won't be very active here. I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 19:06, May 11, 2012 (UTC) : Done. [[User:ZooPro|'Zoo']][[User talk:ZooPro|'Pro']] 15:39, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Input wanted Hey, would you be able to go to this blog post and give it a look over, and state your approval/disapproval? Thanks. The End Will Begin (Confront the catalyst) or {face the inevitable} 15:28, May 26, 2012 (UTC)